Grimm May Cry
by wolf master97
Summary: So, Jaune attends Beacon, with a giant sword, white hair, and a cast. As he goes through his time at Beacon, new friends and adventure make him come to realize, he's not the demon he thought he was. (Jaune is bascially Nero from DMC) You'll like it trust me.
1. Kid with a Cast

**So, I had this idea after watching RWBY and playing DMC4. What if Jaune was Nero? And then someone started doing it with a story called Devil Arm which might get changed to Grimm Arm but I'm gonna do mine damnit! So without further a do, like this story! Also I will be using the DMC4 soundtrack for Jaune's music and headphones if indicated.**

Chapter 1: Kid with a Cast, and a Giant Sword

The airship to Beacon Academy was bustling with excitement! As the airship, everyone was on their feet gazing at the massive school, except for one. A student near the back with a cast on his arm in a sling and bleach white hair. His head down he listened to music with his headphones, tapping his foot with the beat. (_DMC4 the time has come_) His name was Jaune Arc. He wore a long, black-purple and red coat with his family's due gold arc insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also had on a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath his coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. On his left, uninjured hand, he had on two rings. One on his index finger with the Arc insignia and the other on his ring finger with a rose design. The same rose design stayed prevalent on his belt buckle and coat clasp and buttons. (_Nero's outfit)_

He looked up and at the excited student, still lightly bobbing to his music. He dismissed the excitement entirely, as the awe of such things had become something hackney for him. He stood up and exited the ship as the docked. He tried to drown out the noise as he exited the ship among the tsunami of students, no one paid him any mind but he couldn't eliminate the noise. He groaned and pulled of his headphones and looked around.

"So, this is Beacon," He muttered to himself. "Kind of underwhelming."

Suddenly, something exploded behind him, making him spin and reach for his gun, Blue Rose, before stopping short.

"Unbelievable!" the girl in white cried. "This is exactly what I was talking about!"

She continued to rant and yell at the girl in the red hood. A girl with a black bow and clothing style walked up said some words that pissed off the girl in white before she left. Red tried to talk to black but she had vanished before hand. Red fell back, obviously depressed. Jaune shook his head and sighed before walking up the girl, casting a shadow over her. He held out a hand.

"Need a hand?" he asked and pulled her up.

"Thanks. Hey! Aren't you that guy that got hit by someone's case and didn't even flinch!" She exclaimed. Jaune sweat dropped.

"I got hit by a case?" he asked, not recalling that at all.

"Yeah you were asleep and then the ship hit some turbulence and someone's suitcase fell and hit you right in the face! You didn't do anything, we thought you might have been knocked out but no one could find a mark on you! Oh! I'm Ruby Rose by the way!" She said at the speed of light.

"Hu, well I'm Jaune Arc," he introduced himself as they began walking. "I'm honesty surprised that's what you noticed, not my white hair, cast or my giant ass sword on my back."

"Wait!" Ruby cried before she gasped and screamed like a fan girl. "OMG! That is soooo cool! What is it? What can it do? Can it shoot lasers? I bet I shoots lasers!" She was bouncing up and down, back and forth before Jaune grabbed her and held her down.

"Wow, calm down!" He said before drawing Red Queen. "this is Red Queen, my blade of choice, complete with insane resistance and an Exceed feature."

"Exceed?" Ruby asked. Jaune chuckled and but Red Queen on his back, magically staying in place. "I'll show you later maybe, we better get to the orientation."

"By the way," she began. "Do you know where we're going?"

"I was following you more or less," he admitted. "I think it's this way." He paused. "Race you!" and took off.

"Hey!" Ruby cried out before bursting after time, instantly getting in the lead. "Ha ha!"

"Hey no fare!" Jaune cried as he chased after her.

Eventually they got to the meeting hall and walked in.

"Oh, there's my sister, I'll see you later Jaune," Ruby said and left for her sister.

"Ok, see you round," Jaune began walking off before he realized. "Aw crap! No where am I gonna find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune threw his hand up and walked off. He suddenly heard Ruby scream. He turned and saw the girl in white was chastising Ruby again.

"Yeah! And we can brad each others' hair, and talk about cute boys like tall, bleach and….crippled over there," she pointed at Jaune. He glared at the heiress at the comment as she coldly rejected Ruby.

He heard Goodwitch directions on sleeping arrangements before walking towards Ruby and her sister. As he passed the girl in white, he sharply elbowed her with his cast, making her drop to her knees.

"Cast's on my arm not my ears bitch," he hissed as he walked past. One could feel the anger from him. He didn't really have a choice on the whole cast thing. He couldn't show his other arm. The world would reject him worst than Faunus. As everyone reached the main hall after putting their weapons and armor away in the lockers, he took a detour to the men's room and hid in the stall as he removed his cast, jacket, hood and shirt. He looked at his glowing blue and red arm before putting the glove back on and carefully replying the cast and resting it in the sling, hopping it didn't fall out or his cast comes loose over night. He grabbed his clothes, but pat on his headphones and left for the main hall.

Meanwhile with Ruby, she was busy writing a letter before Yang decided to butt in.

"Aw you're writing a letter, how cute!" Yang purred.

"Yang!" Ruby cried, not happy with her older sister's teasing.

"So, who's it to?" Yang asked.

"To my friends back and signal! I can wait to tell them all about Beacon!"

"Yeah but, they aren't here Ruby, you've got to branch out, meet people and make new friends," Yang said with a hint of sadness. She didn't want her sister to be friendless or abandon her old friends.

"Yeah and look how that went," Ruby groaned.

"Well, there's that guy with the cast, that's one plus friend!" Yang said, trying to cheer her sister up.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend," Ruby said dejected. "Besides, I'm pretty sure dad wouldn't approve of the co-ed situation.

"I know I do," Yang purred as she glanced at the boys in their underwear before Jaune strode past, his headphones on had clothes over his shoulders. Despite his pale skin, he was quite muscular, not buff but more of lean muscle. He was hot!

"Hubba hubba!" Yang whispered as she followed him. He casually tossed his clothes down before calling back and resting with his head on his hand.

Back with Jaune, he was trying to sleep when three shadows came over his and ripped off his headphones. Jaune's eyes shot open and his hand grappled the thief's arm and started to squeeze. The boy cried out and released the music player as Jaune took it back, standing up. He placed it around his neck and glared at the three who disturbed him.

"What do you want!" he demanded.

"You're in our spot, one arm," the tall on said as intimidating as he could. "Move."

"I think I was here first," Jaune replied with a glare. "There are plenty of other spots, some even next to the girls, or do you prefer the company of men? Should 'a known you were a queer."

"Watch it punk!" the tall one spat, getting in Jaune's face looking down. "Unless you want that other arm in a cast too."

Jaune dipped his head and chuckled. "I'd actually like to see you try that!"

The tall one with red hair chuckled and threw a punch, Jaune just ducked under and kicked a leg out. The other tried to punch the hunter in training, but was blocked before Jaune punched him, sending him sprawling. Jaune jumped and spin kicked the blue haired kid who'd tried to take his head phones. He watched the three attackers struggle to their feet.

"I think we need some abidance for this!" Jaune pulled his headphones off and, with a quick jab, flipped them outside in. He licked a button, and the speakers played loudly around the room. (_The Time has Come)_

The morons all charged at Jaune, who easily dodged and countered their attacks. He grabbed the green haired kids arm before pulling him in and giving him a knee to the stomach. Jaune held on and kicked the kid before pulling him back one last time before letting go and delivering a fierce uppercut, sending the mohawk haired student into the air before sprawling out on the floor. He turned to punch the blue haired fighter away before turning to the red head.

"Come on!" Jaune taunted, "I'm only using one arm here!"

The red head reached for his gear bag before pulling out a large mace, swinging it around before he tried to flatten Jaune. Jaune jumped back and sprinted to his bed and whipped up his coat. In one fluent motion, he put his left arm into the coat before swinging his right threw and then back into the sling. As he spun back around, Jaune reached into his coat and whipped out Blue Rose, posing in a standoff with the mace wielder.

"You got a jacked up notion of fair play pal," Jaune hissed. "And it's beginning to piss me off."

Suddenly everyone froze as purple fragments flew straight at the two, they pinned the red head and his goons to the wall but Juane saw them coming at the last second and rolled away. He looked up to see Goodwitch fuming!

"All of you! Detention once classes start! You are hunters in training! Fighting over a sleeping place! Unbelievable!" Goodwitch lectured before leaving as she release Jaune's attackers. Jaune moved his things to the open spot next to Yang, if anything to prevent the red head and his goons from getting it. He removed his jacket again and fell onto the sleeping mat. He put his headphones back on and changed it to his relaxation/mediation music. He felt as someone's hungry gaze going up and down on him.

"So," Yang began with a purr.

"Let me sleep," Jaune cut her off without opening his eyes. "You can flirt tomorrow, I'm not in the mood." And with that, he fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone was preparing for initiation, after retrieving Red Queen and placing it on his back, he was heading to exit when a flash of red stopped him. He turned and saw Weiss talking with some red haired student. Now Jaune, being a man of modesty and sarcasm, could describe her as nothing but drop dead gorgeous! He noticed Ice Queen, as she had been nicknamed; go into her own little world with lightning and an evil expression. He took that as a cue to smash her back into reality. He casually waltzed up between the two, gave a warm smile and extended his hand.

"Jaune Arc," he introduced himself. "May I have the pleasure of knowing who this lovely lady may be?"

The red head blushed lightly and was about to reply when Weiss hopped in front of him.

"Excuse me, but do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked with a superior attitude, arms cross and head in a pout.

"Well, you see Ice Queen. When you meet a new person, you give them your name then ask for theirs, and I am asking for her name." Jaune explained in a teaching voice as if talking to a two year old, going up and down in pitch. "So, since I was asking for her name, you tell me. Do I know who she is? Or do you I need to go over it again?"

"What!?" Weiss cried. "How dare you! I am not a child!"

"Could have fool me," Jaune replied, she huffed.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos, she graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss explained as if it was a big deal.

"Ok, and I care about this school I've never heard of before why?" Jaune asked sarcastically.

"Uh! She won the Mistral Tournament four times in a row, a new record," Weiss included. Jaune gave her a blank stare.

"The what?" Jaune replied. Weiss had it, she started flailing her arms.

"She's on the cover of every box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Charms!"

"Do I look like a cereal person to you?" Jaune replied as he starting to get annoyed with her. Before Weiss could rant further, Pyrrha bolted in front of her with way too much enthusiasm.

"Let's try that again," Pyrrha extending her hand. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Jaune took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Jaune Arc," he said with a smile. "They'll probably be starting the initiations soon." He turned and offered his arm. "May I have he honor of escorting the young champion there?"

"How gentlemanly of you," Pyrrha said with a giggle, taking his arm as they begin to walk off.

"So, you won a tournament four times?" Jaune asked.

"Yes," Pyrrha replied.

"Must have hard as hell,"

"It was, but it was fun all the same,"

They continued to make small talk as they left for initiation, leaving a stunned Weiss behind.


	2. Initiation? More like Death Trap!

**So, chapter 2, let's hope I keep going, support is needed otherwise this will die like many others have.**

Chapter 2: Initiation? More Like Death Trap!

Jaune and Pyrrha split up after some time and made it to the cliff, taking position. Jaune was half listening to Ozpin's speech about the forest and partners, a bit surprised at the fact that the first person you make eye contact with is your partner.

_Choose carefully?_ Jaune thought._ It's random! What a load of bull._ He could feel Ruby's absolute horror, when he said that. Ozpin wrapped up his speech and students started launching off the cliff, literally. _The man's insane!_ Jaune thought. _They're all gonna die from the impact!_ Before he could voice his concern, he himself was flung into the air. After a moment of shock, Jaune calmed down and just went with it, carefully watching the other students as they all flew threw the air. As each student had their own elaborate landing strategy, his was quite simple, land feet first and look like a badass. He flipped and extended a foot as he started his decent, wind rushing in his ears. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a gunshot and turned to see a spear heading right for him.

"Whoa!" Jaune cried and summoned a blue glyph and leaped up out of the way. After dodging the projectile, he landed on a branch without breaking it, not the entrance he wanted. He looked behind him and saw the spear in a tree a bit from him. He turned in the direction of where it came.

"What the hell?!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry!" he heard Pyrrha's voice yell back. Jaune groaned and moved to grab the spear. Without it, Pyrrha was pretty much defenseless. Jaune yanked the weapon from the tree and put it in his cast.

"I better hurry," he muttered to himself, a habit he had developed over time being on mostly solo missions. "She could get hurt without this."

Jaune turned and started sprinting towards where he saw Pyrrha land, hoping she didn't get in trouble or lost. After a few minutes of running, he heard what sounded like a Grimm attack. Jaune double-timed it to the noise where he saw Pyrrha desperately dodging and blocking attacks with her shield. Jaune roared as he leapt right at the Grimm. His boots collided with the Beowolf's head as he spun and sent it flying through two other Grimm and a tree. He spun and landed before tossing Pyrrha her weapon back and grabbing a hold of Red Queen. Jaune revved the handle twice before ferociously swinging it down, cutting straight through another grimm. He charged forward and swung again, knocking the grimm on his blade and hitting several others. Jaune cranked Red Queen's handle before shooting off, smashing into the other Beowolves. He spun sending them flying before he spun and hit one with a High Roller before stabbing it as it hit the ground. He revved his blade again before holding the crank down and riding the grimm like a sled around, bashing several others of the pack. He jumped off and made a heavy swing, sending the impaled grimm and others flying away into the trees. Realizing they were no match, the Beowolves that remained howled and fled. Jaune grinned and placed his blade on his back before turning to Pyrrha, her jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Not bad right?" Jaune joked, breaking her stupor. "Not my best work but then again, I was improvising there."

"How did you do that?" Pyrrha asked in a dumbstruck voice.

"Well, when you practice all weaponry and attacks with only one arm it tends to get very strong," Juane said before strike a pose with it, a cheap grin on his face. Pyrrha laughed and relaxed considerably. "So, I guess this makes us partners."

"Yes, I suppose it does?" Pyrrha replied.

"By the way, what was that back there, trying to hit me with your spear?" Jaune asked.

"Oh," Pyrrha jumped a bit. "Well, I thought you were going to hit the ground without a landing strategy and just, acted on instinct."

"That was my landing strategy," Jaune said. "Land feet first and look like a badass."

"Jaune," Pyrrha's began monotone. "No one can survive that kind of impact."

"Oh yeah!" Jaune challenged. "Next cliff we find, I'll prove you wrong! Come on, we'd best get going if we want to get a relic."

Pyrrha nodded and Jaune started to walk off before abruptly stopping.

"By the way," Jaune asked. "Which way is North, I lost track when I was beating down on those Beowolves." Pyrrha chuckled and started off in the right direction.

After about thirty minutes of walking, the two hunters in training came before an ominous cave.

"Think the relic's in there?" Jaune asked, gesturing at it with Blue Rose.

"I don't think so, they professor did say at a temple," Pyrrha replied as Jaune started strolling up to it.

"Oh, come on Pyrrha!" Jaune started. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Where's your sense of danger?" Pyrrha replied.

"Left him at home, common sense's keeping him company," Jaune joked and walked into the cave with Pyrrha shaking her head behind him. "Hey, think you can make a torch?"

Pyrrha made a torch for light as the two moved into the cave. It was wet and warm, but very dark.

"You feel that?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune glanced around.

"Yeah, the feeling we're not alone," Jaune replied. Suddenly something glowing swing in front of them, Jaune immediately trained his gun at it. Pyrrha held up a hand.

"Wait!" She ordered, Jaune held fire. Pyrrha analyzed it for a second before realization struck her, it was a stinger. "Run!"

They both turned and sprinted for the exit as a screech behind sounded out. The glowing stinger swung down, barely missing Pyrrha but she had to grab hold of it as Jaune, Pyrrha and the Deathstalker burst from the cave. Jaune rolled forward before spinning around, putting his hand on Red Queen. The Deathstalker was swinging it's stinger, and Pyrrha wildly around.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried. "Don't let!" Before Jaune could finish, it made a hard swing and flung Pyrrha away. Jaune cursed under his breath before facing off with the Grimm.

"Well, I guess now I don't have to hold back," Jaune pulled his arm out of his cast and pulled down the sleeve, reveling Devil Bringer. "Let's go ugly!"

The Deathstalker roared and charged Jaune, who dodged and leapt over it. He swing his arm out and a larger, spectral version of Devil Bringer and punched the scorpion grimm as it flipped over. The beast helplessly squirmed as Juane ran up its exposed underbelly, dragging Red Queen across the soft target. He flipped before punching the scorpion's head with Devil Bringer's spectral arm, flipping it like a coil. Jaune smirked as the Grimm scramble up and turned to flee.

"Don't even think about it!" Jaune flung his arm forward and sent Devil Bringer out, grabbing the tail. The beast screeched and frantically tried harder to get away. Jaune roared as he swung his arm and pulled the monster with it. He spun it around in the air four times before throwing it hard into the cliff. The beast hissed in pain as it crumbled into the cave entrance as the cliff collapsed atop it, sending a massive dust cloud everywhere. Jaune raised Devil Bringer to shield his eyes as the mountain finished the job.

"Heh," Jaune chuckled. He quickly re-wrapped Devil Bringer and took off in the direction that the Grimm had flung Pyrrha, praying that she was alright.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was flying threw the air like the bird Ruby hit on the way into the forest.

_Ok, flying threw the air, no control! Tree! Wait, what's that noise?_ Pyrrha thought as someone screamed.

"Heads uuuuuuppppp!" Ruby yelled before she and Pyrrha collided and they both went into the tree.

"Uhh," Ruby groaned with Beowolves circling around her head. "What happened?"

"I think I changed your flight path with my body," Pyrrha groaned.

"Hey," They both grunted and waved a weak hand at each other.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I," Yang stuttered before an Ursa reared into the clearing. Suddenly an explosion behind it caused the Ursa to fall down.

"YEEEEHAWWW!" Nora cried as she tumbled forward. "Aw, it's broken." She zoomed over to the downed Ursa. "Ewwww."

Ren stumbled behind the beast, laying a hand on it to rest.

"Nora," Ren panted. "Please, don't ever do that again." When he looked up, there was just a flashing pink out line as he quickly twisted and turned to look for her. He found her inspecting the white rook 'relics.'

"oooo," she cooed grabbing it and balancing it on her head singing. "I'm queen or the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ren yelled. Getting her attention.

"Sorry Ren," Nora replied with a salute as she skipped over to him.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"Uh," Yang stammered, still trying to respond. Suddenly everyone spun as they watched a Deathstalker fly into the cliff as it broke and fell around it. Literally fly, the beast looked like it was flung as it hit rock. The cliff collapsed atop the former Grimm as the cloud and noise spread and settled. Ruby was amazed as she jumped out of her tree as Pyrrha corrected herself.

"Ruby?" Ruby looked up and saw Yang.

"Yang!" Ruby cried as the sisters raised their arms for a hug.

"Nora!" Nora yelled as she popped up between them suddenly.

"Did that Deathstalker just fly into a cliff?" Blake asked dumbstruck. Yang has had it!

"Grr! I can't take it anymore!" Yang screamed as fire exploded around her, her eyes suddenly going red. "Can everyone chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Yang breathed heavily as the proverbial clock ticked down, Ren jogged over to the group as the ding went off and Ruby patted her sister's arm.

"Um, Yang," Ruby whimpered with her head up. Yang's dropped while everyone looked up to see Weiss hanging onto the claw of a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss cried, feeling betrayed by her partner.

"I said jump," Ruby stated.

"She's gonna fall," Blake added.

"She'll be fine," Ruby said.

"She's falling," Ren pointed out monotone. Weiss fell down towards earth when suddenly a black figure with white hair and a sling caught her in the air. Jaune flipped in the air before they landed safely. Jaune held Weiss in one arm as he stood up, his eyes quickly scanning her for injuries. Pyrrha felt a jolt of jealousy go through her, surprising herself. Weiss opened her eyes to look up at her rescuer, suddenly recognizing the man. She started to struggle in his grasp.

"Let me go you heathen!" She demanded. Jaune raised a brow before he unceremoniously dropped her; straight up dropped her. Weiss landed with a thud then stood up, dusting herself off. She turned to patronize the young huntsman for dropping her like that to see he was walking off. Pyrrha felt that jealousy die when he dropped her, unable to prevent the small smile that came with it. Jaune walked up the base of the tree she had yet to jump out of and smiled up at her.

"You gonna come down or should I catch ya?" Jaune joked. Pyrrha rolled her eyes and leapt out of tree. The two jogged over to the others.

"Wait!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she remembered where she had left Jaune. "What about the Deathstalker? Did you see what happened to it?"

_Shit!_ Jaune yelled in his head before he spoke. "I managed to trick in into hitting the cliff and knocking it down."

"The thing flew! FLEW! Into the cliff!" Nora cried.

"Uh," Jaune stuttered. "I may have hit it with a tree." Jaune prayed they'd by that.

"What?" Everyone yelled. Before he could be questioned further, the Nevermore's loud screech brought them back. It turned and made a dive right at them. Ruby, seeing a chance to prove herself, opened Crescent Rose and charged.

"Ruby wait!" Yang and Jaune cried. Before Ruby could strike it, the beast bashed her with it's beak and turned to circle around. Ruby slowly got to her feet.

"D-d-don't worry! Totally fine!" She stuttered. The nevermore swung it's wings and let out a hailstorm of sharp feathers, one catching Ruby's cape and pinning her down while Yang fell back barley avoiding the sharp projectiles.

"Ruby!" she cried. "Get out of there!" Ruby tugged on her cape, trying to get it out from under the feather.

"I'm trying!" she replied. The Nevermore began another streak down at the young girl, its eye honed in on its prey.

Jaune reconized that they wouldn't be able to get her out in time. If there weren't so many people, he would have just used Devil Bringer to deflect the bird's attacks or bring it down. His mind rapidly tried to think of a solution, then he remembered something. He dashed to the nearest tree and grabbed the base with his left arm. Jaune roared as he up rooted the tree straight from the ground. Holding tight, he began to spin in a circle a few times as fast as he found before hurling the tree at the bird. Not expecting it, the Nevermore took the projectile right in the beak. It cried and climbed as it tried to remove the bark with its' claws.

Everyone turned to look at Jaune, amazed at what he did.

"I told you I hit the Deathstalker with a tree!" He yelled as he grabbed another one and began to up root it as well. He laid it down and turned it into a spike with a few slashes from Red Queen. He lifted his new spear and took aim.

Jaune threw the spear at the bird as hard as he could, sending it on its way. Unfortunately, the Grimm had cleared the tree from it's vision and dodged the spike. Jaune ran to Ruby and gripped the feather at the base before pulling it out, casually throwing it aside. They all rallied at the temple.

"Come on," Jaune said as he grabbed his piece. "That thing will be back here any minute, grab a relic and lets go!"

"Right!" Everyone replied as they grabbed their chess piece and began off after the white haired hunter. The group ran for the cliff side of some old ruins as the Nevermore circled around, everyone paired up and took cover behind the pillars. The bird grimm screeched as it perched on the old structure.

"Well that's great," Yang commented sarcastically. Suddenly, Jaune felt something was off and turned towards the forest. A Deathstalker, covered in dents, cuts and dust burst from the forest, its claws and jaw snapping as it scuttled forward.

"Damn it!" Jaune cursed. "I killed you already! Run!" Everyone burst from their cover and dashed for the bridge. The Nevermore flapped its wings and rose from its perch.

"Nora distract it," Ren ordered as they broke cover. Nora ran straight out into the open, leaping to dodge the deadly feathers of the Nevermore before crouching down and pulling her weapon from her back. With a smile on her face, Nora fired several high explosive grenades at the Grimm, one nailing it in the beak. The monster flew up to avoid the exploding grenades. Nora didn't see the scorpion heading straight for her, but was distracted as Ren and Blake slashed at it as Weiss grabbed Nora. Jaune saw Pyrrha slow down and transform her spear to its rifle form. He quickly grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't bother, your rounds aren't strong enough to hurt that armor," he said as he pulled he along as they continued to run. Jaune heard a screech and turned to see the Nevermore zooming in. "Look out!"

The bird smashed into the bridge as everyone slip up and took the closest side of the bridge. Jaune rolled as he turned to see it fly off, Ruby firing sniper rounds at the passing monster. The sound of gunfire and clashing metal brought Jaune's attention forward, where Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren were fighting with the Deathstalker, not getting anywhere.

"Nora," Jaune began as he took a few steps back. "Do you have a way over?"

"Yep!" Nora cried happily as she changed her launcher to its hammer form.

"Good," Jaune replied and took off sprinting. He leapt into the air as hard as he could, getting some good distance but not enough. Then a blue platform appeared under his feet and he Air Hiked with another jump and made it over. Nora simply used her guns recoil to fly across and smash the grimm across it's head, using the same method to retreat and dodge the singer. Nora hit Blake who fell over the edge, but managed to swing her way over.

Jaune grabbed Red Queen's handle and gave it three good cranks. The bridge shook as the Deathstalker removed it's stinger from the damaged structure.

"We have to get past that thing! Let's go!" Jaune and the others charged forward. He swung a High Roller into one of the claws as it came down, Pyrrha blocking the other and blasting her spear into its eye. The Grimm swung its other claw but was blown back by a charge blast from Blue Rose. Ren fired Storm Flower as he ran forward, dodging the singer and climbing atop it, firing away at the stinger's joint. Pyrrha and Jaune continued to slash at the Grimm, the sound of Red Queen's Exceed engine a constant and being the only weapon that seemed to have immediate effects as the Grimm shook and jerked when he hit it. Nora shifted her hammer back to its launcher form and fired two rounds. The explosion threw him and Pyrrha back, Pyrrha blocked it with her shield but Jaune, having so such defensive tool, flew back before rolling onto his feet, using his had and feet to slow himself down. Pyrrha was not as off balance as Jaune was and quickly threw her spear with a boost from its muzzle into the Grimm's eye. It howled and swung its tail, throwing Ren off and into a wall. Jaune stood back up and noticed the stinger was barely hanging on.

"Pyrrha!" he cried, she quickly noticed the damaged stinger as well.

"Done," she replied and tossed her shield, cutting threw the joint as it landed on in an non armored spot on the Deathstalker's head. When her shield returned, Jaune turned to Nora.

"Nora! Nail it!" He ordered.

"Heads up!" She cried and hopped onto Pyrrha's shield as she jumped up, Nora blasting off and into the air. Jaune grabbed Pyrrha's arm.

"Hold on!" He yelled and flung her onto his back and charged at the grimm.

"Jaune what are you?!" She cried as Jaune jumped right at the Grimm as its claw came right at them. Once again, Jaune Air Hiked up away from the grimm before using another platform to dash forward past the Grimm as Nora arrived and smashed the stinger like a nail. She took rocketing up and over as the Deathstalker fell down the canyon. Jaune put Pyrrha back on her feet after they landed, Nora landing on her bum shortly after and an exhausted Ren stumbled up, breathing heavily before falling forward into the grass. The four turned and just watched as Ruby ran up the cliff, carrying the Nevermore by its neck and slicing it off in a flurry of red petals.

"Stylish," Jaune commented as they all stared.

Later as all the teams had completed their journeys, they all were called up and assigned to teams.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren walked up onto the stage and into the spotlight as the crowd clapped.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren," Ozpin addressed the four standing before him. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forth you shall work together as team JNPR (Juniper)." The crowd clapped, Jaune giving a faint smile as he saw Nora bear hug Ren from the corner of his eye. "Lead by, Jaune Arc."

"Hu?" Jaune was caught off guard. Him? Leader?

"Congratulations young man," Ozpin said as Pyrrha gave him a friendly hit on the shoulder.

Team JNPR left the stage as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang came forward.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin listed. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forth you shall work together as team RWBY." Another round of clapping arose. "Lead by, Ruby Rose." Ruby was dumbstruck before Yang pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" She cried.

"This is looking up to be a very interesting year," Ozpin concluded.

**So, I loved the feedback from you guys and was blown away by the number of immediate views on Grimm May Cry's first day! Over 50 on its first day, and 75 so far on the second. You guys are awesome!**


	3. First Day

**This story's views favorites and reviews continue to skyrocket in rapid pace, thank you all for your support and keeping this story alive! Remember, more reviews means a more likely chance that I will get the next chapter written faster.**

Chapter 3: First Day.

The sun slowly climbed in the sky above Beacon academy, daring to wake the school of future huntsmen and huntresses. As its piercing lights stayed into the dorms, they slowly rose over the body of one white haired hunter.

Jaune's slept silently, his headphones on all night, the same song on loop (_Shall Never Surrender)_ to act as subconscious motivation.

"And I'll have you choke down on your own demise," Jaune softly sang. "Cause I make the angels scream may the devil cry."

He had been awake for while and had elected to stay in bed and just relax. His music was suddenly interrupted by a beeping noise. He had installed an alarm in his headphones as he they were almost too good a canceling out other noise. He raised a hand a clicked it off, removing the electronic before rising from bed. He stretched his good arm before taking account of the room. It had yet to be decorated and was rather blank, he looked at the sleeping Spartan on the bed next to his, smiling at her messy hair and slight drool mark on her pillow. He looked down at his sling, the constant reminder of what he must hide from them all. He quickly moved to the shower and locked the door behind him. He started the water and undressed, including Devil Bringer. The stared at his demonic arm, the glowing blue cracks that ran along the top of his arm the circle on the back of his hand. He glanced over the red, scale braces and knuckles on the side of his arm. He stepped under the hot water and began washing. It felt good to get rid of the dried blood and dirt, especially from Devil Bringer, which he didn't wash that often. It was ironic; he loved and hated this thing. It was his trump card of ultimate proportions; he could defeat any opponent, overcome any odds, and do ANYTHING! But, it would outcast him, make his a freak, it would be a glowing beacon of his demonic part.

He finished his shower and wrapped his arm before getting dressed for class, opening the door to see Pyrrha waiting.

"Showers all yours," He said as he stepped past her, she looked half a sleep so she wordlessly passed him. Nora was defying gravity and the laws of physics by cartoony jumping on the bed at 1 second per jump from the bed to the ceiling. Ren stood like a zombie in his uniform, his eyes still closed and taking slow breaths. Jaune put his had on Ren's shoulder.

"Don't worry," He started. "It'll get better, the suger will crash soon."

Ren bolted awake and grabbed Jaune by his collar.

"NORA'S HAD SUGAR!?" He yelled like the world was ending.

"No!" Juane replied, arm up in surrender. "But I assumed."

"This is normal," Ren replied, Jaune's jaw dropped as he slowly turned his head to look at the hyperactive huntress.

"Really?" Jaune asked softly, as if he just witnessed a murder. Ren nodded.

"I'm used to it now but don't ever let her have sugar. This rule prevents the apocalypse," Ren answered.

"I'm unsure of whether to pity you for your responsibility or honor you for your patients and perseverance,"

"Jaune," Ren put a hand on his leader's shoulder. "If anything, Nora is your greatest gift as a leader." Jaune gave Ren a confused look. "Learn to be patient and understanding with her, and you will be able to calmly deal with the worst of situations. How do you think I do it?"

"Wow, I don't know if that's a blessing or a curse," Jaune replied, amazed at what the green gunman has had to deal with for so long.

Pyrrha emerged from the bathroom, dressed and awake. She smiled at her team and bit them good morning. The others did the same and gathered round. They still had thirty minute before class, so Jaune had an idea for a kind of 'teammate' introduction.

"Ok, so here's my idea," Jaune started. "We already know each other's name, but aside from that, there's not much else. So, as we can learn about each other's lives and personalities later, let's go with weapons and fighting styles. Here I'll go first." Jaune pulled out Red Queen and placed the blade perpendicular with the floor; "This is Red Queen, my custom blade. It made of a special alloy that is near impossible to break. In addition to that, I've equipped it with an Exceed feature, which is activated by cranking the handle here." Jaune revved his blade a few times to demonstrate. "When I do so, it spills a flammable propellant onto the blade which increases its power and can be used to 'light up' many of my attacks as individual strikes or all out attacks. Also, as Pyrrha has witnessed, I can use this feature as a kind of jet to move me forward or accelerate attacks. Due to my heavy modification from the original design, I'm basically the only one who can use it." Everyone gave nods and listen with intent, Jaune's unique weapon making it all the more interesting. Jaune put Red Queen down and pulled Blue Rose from his coat, of which no one could find the holster. He held up the duel barrel revolver. "This is Blue Rose, my range weapon. Blue Rose is a custom duel barrel revolver, as you can tell, with an attitude. Using a magic, I call it magic because it's not dust or aura and no-one can figure out otherwise why, ammunition type, I never have to reload. Meaning I can fire endlessly without needing to stop, any reloads performed are simply for show. I can charge Blue Rose using d…" Jaune paused for a moment, realizing he almost let it slip. He couldn't tell them that he uses Devil Bringer's energy to charge Blue Rose. "My aura," he said. "I can charge Blue Rose for a more powerful blast in three stages, each requiring a larger charge time." Jaune put away the gun and looked back at his teammates. "As for fighting style, as you can tell, I have no defensive option. I prefer full out assaults while using my speed and slight of feet to dodge and counter attacks."

"Why not just use your aura?" Pyrrha asked.

"Don't we already use that when we get hit?" Jaune asked, he himself didn't use aura as it would be to 'evil' to be effective. That and he wasn't even sure if he had enough 'human' soul to have an aura.

"True," Pyrrha replied. "How about I go next?" The others nodded. The rest of team JNPR explained their weapons and fighting styles before they decided to leave for class. They arrived a few minutes before the bell when RWBY came bursting in and took their seats.

Professor Port, a large man in a red suit with a grey hair and eyebrows that nearly covered his eyes. He was jolly man, he reminded Juane of Santa Claus, except with an ego and battle-axe. As port began speaking about the qualities of a huntsman, Juane noticed Weiss looked like she was about to explode. Ruby was slacking off making drawings, picking her nose and sleeping sometimes. Jaune was gently resting his eyes at times but made sure to open them from time to time to keep awake an out of trouble. When Port asked who believed they had the qualities of a huntsman, Weiss' hand shot up while Jaune lazily raised his.

"I do sir!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I'd like to give it a shot," Jaune said. Port laughed and looked between the two.

"Both of you then can come forward," Port decided. "Ms. Schnee will go first, followed by Mr. Arc."

Jaune and Weiss left the class and went to get their combat gear. The dressed quickly as Jaune soon had his coat on and placed Red Queen on his back. He left the locker room as he adjusted his sling, making sure it was still tight. He met Weiss in the hall just outside the class.

"Good luck Ice Queen," Jaune said and held out his hand. She huffed, and turned from him, arms crossed and chin up.

"I don't need luck," She replied coldly. Jaune just groaned as they walked in. Weiss walked down to the arena while Jaune took a seat next to Pyrrha to wait.

"I'll be honest," he whispered to her as Weiss drew Myrtenaster. "I'm kind of rutting for the grimm on this one."

"Jaune!" She whispered back surprised.

"What? I wished her good luck and she huffed at me," Jaune replied. He watched as the Boarbatusk charged from its cage at Weiss, who barely had time to dodge. Ruby was constantly shouting, trying to warn or advise her teammate but was unintentionally distracting her. Eventually, Weiss had it.

"Will you stop tell me what to do!" Weiss yelled as she got back to her feet. Ruby shrunk down and Weiss soon finished the monster by impaling it on her rapier.

"Very good!" Port congratulated. "We are indeed in the presence of a true huntress."

Weiss left as Jaune began down the stairs, as they passed, you could practically feel the tension between them. Time seemed to slow as they both glared at one another as they passed by. Time resumed its normal speed as Jaune made his way down to the arena. He moved to the starting position and waited for his opponent.

"Are you ready, young man?" Port asked.

"Born," Jaune replied. Port pressed a button and the cage opened as another Boarbatusk charged forward. Jaune tensed up but made no move to dodge. When the grimm leapt forward, Jaune's foot came flying forward and clocked the beast under it's jaw. It went flying back, to which Jaune immediately whipped out Blue Rose and fired a single volley. The twin bullets soared forward and tore threw the exposed underbelly of the monster and out its back, killing it instantly. Jaune lowered his gun as it fell to the ground with a thud.

"A very impressive display Mr. Arc," Professor Port commended with a great deal of enthusiasm. "I must say, you certainly have the skill of a huntsman! You remind me so much of myself at your age!"

"Thanks, I think," Jaune replied. "Professor, can I have one more opponent?"

"Why certainly," Port replied. "I like your enthusiasm!"

Port opened another cage and an Ursa thundered out. It made a quick swipe at Jaune, only to meet Red Queen's business end. The claw swung back as Jaune quickly struck back, he swung twice before pausing for a brief moment before unleashing several quickly slashes and spinning attacks, the last of which bashed the Ursa onto its back. The disoriented grimm tried to sit up and get its bearings, its vision returning just in time to see a set of boots plow into its face. Jaune back flipped as he landed, the grimm sprawling once more. He walked forward as the bear monster tried to raise itself. Its face mirrored confusion when it felt something on its leg. The Ursa turned its head to see Jaune and taken hold of its leg. He smirked before he begun swing the grimm around in the air. He swung it down back and forth several times before throwing it into the wall. He walked up to the defeated Grimm and took hold of Red Queen, revving the Exceed function. The Ursa frantically tried to crawl away, clawing at the marble floor as it tried to move away from the white haired boy. Everyone was dumbstruck, the grimm was afraid, afraid of Jaune. No one knew Grimm could feel fear! Jaune stepped onto the Ursa's back and finished it off with a quick slash, removing its head.

He slung Red Queen over his shoulder and walked back to his seat, giving Weiss a smug look when he saw her shocked face. She quickly snapped out of it and gave him a hateful glare.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly, Ruby was greatly distraught over Weiss' comments. Jaune saw this and walked up to her.

"Hey Rubes, what's wrong?" Jaune asked.

"Weiss is right," She said depressed. "Ozpin made a mistake, I shouldn't be leader."

"Ruby," Jaune sighed. "You can't say that."

"Yes I can!" she replied. "I'm not a leader! All I do is mess up and!"

"Let me stop you there," Jaune interrupted. "Ruby, it's been one day. These things take time, you haven't failed or messed up because Weiss is having her period."

"Her what?" Ruby asked confused.

"Right, innocent fifteen year old," Jaune muttered to himself. "Ask your sister and don't tell her I said it. But you're missing my point! Ruby, you haven't messed up or failed anything."

"But I,"

"Ruby, I understand you're nervous," Jaune stopped her again. "I'm nervous as hell! I've been a lone wolf most of my life, this whole teamwork thing is new, let alone leading them. But listen, you're going to get better at it. It's like anything else, it takes practice, you'll learn. Weiss is just gonna have to get over herself." Jaune paused and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ruby, there's a lot of responsibility on you now, its not just you that you have to worry about, its all of them. Weiss, Blake, and Yang are now your responsibilities as well. You need to be the example for all of them. You can't back down now, because you're a leader, leaders step up." He gave her shoulder a pat or two as he saw her smile return. "Now don't let me see this happen again you hear! Cause if it does, I'm gonna back hand it out of you, I'm gonna need you to remind me I'm a leader when my break down comes too." Ruby laughed and nodded.

"I think Yang will kill you before that," Ruby replied laughing.

"She'll try that's for sure," Jaune joked with a smile. He gave Ruby a brotherly hug, which she returned. "Now, get going and show Ice Queen she's dead wrong about you." Ruby nodded and skipped off. Jaune watched her go with a smile.

"That was quite the motivational speech," someone commented from behind him, Jaune spun as saw Ozpin standing there with his cane and coffee.

"Professor," Jaune addressed the headmaster. "I didn't know you where there."

"Clearly," Ozpin replied. "I was just about to give Ms. Rose the same pep talk you did, but I think you might have done a better job."

"Thank you sir," Jaune acknowledged. "I'd best be off."

"Yes, you have studies to attend to," Ozpin said, Jaune began making his way around the headmaster. "Also, Mr. Arc." Jaune stopped. "May I speak with you in my office tomorrow after your classes, I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Of course sir," Jaune replied and hurried off, wondering what the headmaster could want to talk about. Putting the thoughts out of his mind, he made his way back to the dorm.

**So, this story is a smashing success in only 2 chapters, with favorites and followers pouring in like flies. I would like the review count to go up but whatever. Thank you and Enjoy.**


	4. First Mission

**I've really got nothing to say right now, and to one of the reviews, no there will not be a Ruby/Jaune/Pyrrha triangle, I don't ship that way. And to 'Guest' you'll just have to wait and find out. You'll all just have to wait and read, see what I did there? Wait and reayeah, I know bad joke. Whatever. Also so sorry this took so long but I'm kind of out of filler for the story inbetween action scenes and just making the action for this chapter was hard.**

Chapter 4: The First Mission

The next day, the white haired hunter was in the process of making his way to the headmaster's office in a hurry. He had nearly forgot with all the other professors droning and would be late if he didn't hurry. For this reason, he was currently sprinting full speed down the hallways of Beacon Academy, dodging students left and right, even flipping over a few. However, in Cardin's case it was more of being flipped over, into a window, on the second story. He had learned of the red head's bullying streak and did something about it, which was cause him pain when caught.

Jaune wall leaped over a group moving a large bench before rolling over a table that was also being moved. After regaining his footing, he continued on with his sprint. He soon got to the headmasters door at the top of the tower, after and enormously long elevator ride that gave him time to catch his breath. He calmly walked into the office, Red Queen clanging around on his back. Ozpin stood there with his coffee mug, staring out of his window, the gears of the tower above him spinning and clanging endlessly.

"Ah, Mr. Arc," Ozpin exclaimed, acknowledging Jaune's arrival. "There you are."

Jaune walked to the desk as both of them took a seat.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Jaune asked, curious and nervous at the same time.

"Yes," Ozpin said after taking a sip before putting down the beverage. "I wanted to talk to you about taking on your first mission."

"Sir?"

"Well, given JNPR's, especially yours, outstanding performances in the Emerald Forest, I figured that you would be the most best team to take on the first mission of the school year," Ozpin explained. Jaune wasn't sure how to respond. He should be proud that his team was being offered a mission, the first mission of the year, only two days into the school year! But he couldn't shake the feeling that there was an alternative reason for this action. Ozpin, if anything, was a man whose every decision was a deliberate move; like life was a chess game and everyone else were his pieces.

"I'll have to talk to my team, we don't want to fall behind only two days into the semester because of a mission," Jaune said, wanting time to consider this. Normally he would be all for killing Grimm, but he didn't want to be anyone's pawn.

"I understand," Ozpin said with a nod. "Would you at least like to know what kind of mission you would be sent on?"

"Ok," Jaune started. "What is it?"

"An easy Grimm extermination mission," Ozpin answered. "A village has reported increased activity and needs it suppressed as soon as possible. It's a simple containment mission really, no problem for first year students."

"Thanks for the info," Jaune said as he gave the headmaster a wave from behind and left he office. Jaune pondered over this in his head.

_What would Ozpin's play be with this apparent milk run for my team? I know he favors RWBY a bit more than JNPR, so what purpose could it be? _Jaune remembered Ozpin saying he was particularly impressed with his performance. _Could the old man know about Devil Bringer!? Hmm, I'm not ruling that out that he knows but he'd probably already have me interrogated if he knew. Uh, best not over think this, it's starting to hurt my head._

Jaune smirked and shook his thoughts free as he entered the dorm.

"Hey team!" He cried out, entering the room. "How's it going?" There was not response and after a moment, he opened is eyes to see no one was in the dorm.

"Jaune?" Nora asked from nowhere. Jaune leaped into the room as he spun and drew Blue Rose, aiming it at his teammate.

"Oh crap," he muttered and put the weapon away. "Sorry Nora."

"No sweat!" she happily exclaimed.

"You have something to tell us Jaune?" Ren asked calmly. The white haired hunter nodded. He quickly told his team about Ozpin's offer to give them the first mission of the year and how he wanted their input before making a decision.

"I say we go SMASH them good!" Nora yelled with her fist in the air.

"Sounds like a good challenge," Pyrrha agreed. Ren just gave a solemn nod.

**The Next Day**

The roar of wind filled a small village as a Bullhead transport flew swiftly overhead. Inside, Team JNPR sat ready to go, checking their weapons for possible problems or malfunctions. Jaune sat watching the doors as they slide open and let in the bright sun.

"Team JNPR, we're approaching the drop point!" The pilot yelled. "Get ready!"

"Understood!" Ren replied for the team. Jaune stood up and walked to the door, a hand on the overhead handle. The craft slowed as it prepared to descend, a wicked smile came across his face.

"Hey Pyrrha!" he turned and yelled over the raging winds. She turned to look at him. "I'm proving you wrong!" He turned and jumped out.

"Jaune!" the whole team yelled out and rushed to the edge. Jaune fell face first towards the ground, he joyful screams easily audible. As the ground came rushing up, he flipped over and raised a fist, crashing into the ground hard. As his feet hit earth, he decided to make a mark and punched the ground, the extra acceleration cause a loud boom and a small crater to form around him, cracked earth spinning around the circle. The Bullhead quickly lowered to his waiting form, at which time Jaune stood up and cockily strutted to his disembarking team.

"What'd I tell you Pyrrha," He claimed in an arrogant tone. "Landing strategy, feet first and look like a badass."

"How on earth did you live through that, let alone without any injury?" Ren asked shell shocked. Nora had stars in her eyes as she floated in mid air.

"That was so COOOL!" she yelled as she fell back to earth. Suddenly, Jaune found himself in a tight hug, a VERY tight hug.

"P-pyrrha," he wheezed as the Spartan tried to squeeze the life out of him.

"Don't you ever, EVER, do that again!" she commanded, on the verge of crying. She must have been scared stiff by his stunt.

"Ok, just, please. Stop crushing my spine," he hissed out. Pyrrha realized how tight she was holding him and let go, backing away with a red face. Jaune took a few deep breaths before collecting himself.

"Ok," he panted. "Aside from that, we've got a lot of ground to cover and a ton of grimm to kill. So, lets get to it, ain't got all day!"

Jaune spun on a heel and grabbed Red Queen's handle, giving it three good tugs. The team set out to complete its mission. At first, nothing to bad, a few Beowolves and an occasional Ursa, but nothing prompting true effort. As they walked back to the village, the team talked about the mission.

"That was so easy," Nora yelled.

"I know, I hated it," Jaune scoffed. "No challenge, no effort, where's the fun in that?!"

"I prefer it to be less of a challenge, less danger and less risk," Ren commented calmly.

"No use in living life without a little risk," Jaune said with a swing of his arm.

Suddenly, out to nowhere, a tree smashes right in front of them and a loud screak emerges from behind. The four spin to see a swarm of six Deathstalkers waiting at the edge of the forest.

"Shit! Split up!" Jaune ordered as the first once charged forward. Jaune rushed the beast, rolling to the side to avoid its stinger. He swung Red Queen hard at the Grimm's face, the blade bashing into the armored head. A claw swung down and bashed him back as he tried to strike its eyes. He skid back and on his feet, quickly dodging another stinger thrust and then used his sword to sever the spear appendage. It hissed and reared back, taking another swipe at Jaune, who countered with a flaming slash from Red Queen. However, the monster swung harder and Jaune was tossed into the air. He managed to get his wits about and fired a quick volley of bullets from Blue Rose at it, the weapons doing nothing to the scorpion's exoskeleton. He back-flipped mid air and landed on his feet.

"Damn, these things are tough!" He grunted. Jaune heard Nora yell as she tried to attack one before being swatted like a fly by the tail. He glanced around and watched with frustration as Ren got caught in on of pinches, smashed into the ground and tossed away. He turned to try to find Pyrrha and found that she was running from two other monsters. He heard a screech and barely managed to jump out of the way of his Deathstalker. He rolled to face it when something hit him from behind and into a tree branch, spinning him around before speeding to the ground. He groaned and rose on his elbows and saw a second scorpion had joined the first. "Shit."

This was bad, his team was in trouble, these things weren't taking damage and he was double teamed. If, he was alone, he could use Devil Bringer to make cocktails out of them. Wait, that's it!

"Everyone, retreat!" Jaune yelled as he kicked away a claw before rolling from a stinger. "I'll hold them off."

"That's suicide!" Pyrrha yelled as she began to fall back.

"No," Ren whispered. "It's sacrifice."

Ren dragged a reluctant Pyrrha and a disappointed Nora away as they retreated to the village. Any stragglers that tried to follow quickly had their attention redirected by a charge shot from Blue Rose. They soon surrounded Jaune, their pincers snapping and stingers swaying menacingly.

"Now that I got your attention," Jaune mocked before removing his arm from his cast and taking off the glove. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

One lunged at Jaune, making a swipe at him with its heavy armored arm. Jaune leapt up and over it before grabbing its tail with Devil Bringer. Jaune flung the scorpion onto its back with a thud and it began squirming as it tried to get up. A stinger fell from above, causing Jaune to roll out of the way before he sprinted around the upside down grimm. He spun and summoned his spectral arm and punched the monster's face. It was sent spinning like a top, crashing into two others and sending them flying. He quick stepped away from another stinger before throwing out his sword and cutting the pointed appendage off. It screaked in pain when Jaune picked it up and chucked it at the grimm. It howled once again, the stinger in the center of its forehead, through on f its eyes. Jaune charged the grimm and drop kicked the stinger into the monster, killing the Death stalker with its own stinger. Like before, the two remaining to turned to try to run, but got no where as Devil Bringer grabbed both of their tails and spun them around. Before Jaune could throw them, the tails broke off at the base and they were flung into the trees, flailing about in pain. Unfortunately, Jaune got hit by the splatter of blood from the tails being ripped from the Death Stalkers' bodies.

"Oh come on," Jaune complained, shaking himself off. "That's just nasty." Observing his work for a moment, Jaune huffed, turned around, and began walking back, wrapping his arm as he went.

Soon Jaune arrived at the village where he was soon swarmed by his team, who stopped when the noticed he was covered in Deathstalker blood.

"Jaune, are you ok?" Pyrrha asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I can't say the same for those Deathstalkers," Jaune answered with a smirk.

"How did you do it?" Ren asked, concerned and curious on how he suddenly defeated the Grimm that had overwhelmed him and his team not long ago.

"Let's say I have an ace up my sleeve," Jaune replied.

"Why do you have a card up your sleeve?" Nora asked. "Is it in this sleeve or this sleeve or maybe its not a sleeve at all! Wait? Is it an ace of hearts? Or maybe it's diamonds, or clubs!?"

"Nora," Ren started. "It's a figure of speak."

"Oh," Nora seemed disappointed. "Well what is it?"

"Now hold on," Jaune said. "It's not a secret weapon if I tell is it?"

"Jaune," Pyrrha spoke up concerned. "We're your team, we have a right to know."

"Please, this is a secret only I can know, ok" He pleaded with them. "Lets just get back to Beacon so I can get a shower."

**Ok, so I'm so sorry this didn't get posted soon, probably gonna be another extremely long wait for the next one possible hiatus but we'll see. Please review and keep those extremely high follower numbers coming.**


	5. Your Not Human Are You

**So I'm not gonna include more DMC character for this reason, if I do I will have to move this story to crossovers, in where it will get less views and it won't be reviewed ect. So, unless there is an overwhelming demand for it, no DMC characters will be appearing. Please enjoy this story but be ready for a wait as I'm not really feeling inspired to write anything right now and senior year is starting and I'm trying to get into college so just be patient. **

Chapter 5: You're Not Human are You?

"So," Yang began the next day at breakfast. "How'd the mission go?"

"It went very well, thank you," Ren answered and continued eating.

"Yeah, but most of it was boring as bananas!" Nora jumped. "Only small Beowolfs and Ursas."

"Oh, well, that's good," Blake commented, absorbed in what Jaune was pretty sure was a smut novel based on the observation that she blushed when she read it and was extremely protective of over the shoulder readers.

"But then!" Nora began. "A dozen of Deathstalkers came out of nowhere and attacked us!"

Team RWBY was suddenly interested now thanks to Nora.

"There were six Nora," Ren automatically corrected her, not even bothering to stop eating his meal.

"They had us cornered then busted out his secret weapon and killed them all!" Nora declared, arms folded and quite proud of her narration.

"Actually he ordered us to retreat and stayed behind to distract them then came back claiming they were dead and covered in Grimm blood," Ren once again corrected.

"Wait," Ruby interrupted. "Jaune has a secret weapon?!" Nora nodded. Ruby looked as if she was about to explode! As soon as Jaune arrived, she swore she would make him show her.

"Speak of the devil," Weiss said as she noticed Jaune and Pyrrha heading towards them, completely engrossed in their conversation.

"So, her brother leaves to go relieve himself and no less then five seconds after the bathroom door shut, some drunkard plopped himself right next to her and started hitting on her quite rudely. So, being the gentleman and pacifist I am, I told him to kindly piss off and introduced his face to the lovely mistress that was the marble counter top before dropping his unconscious butt on the doorstep," Jaune said, wrapping up a story from his past to Pyrrha. The redhead Spartan was a bit disturbed by Jaune's more violent tendencies, but found him humorous and honorable, especially when it came to his friends and family.

"Sup guys," he greeted as they sat down.

"Not much," Ruby responded, trying to keep from jumping up and demanding Jaune's secret.

"So, hard head," Yang started, using his annoying nickname she'd made after the flight to Beacon. "We hear you've got a secret weapon."

"NORA!" Jaune yelled without missing a beat. "Do you not know what secret means?"

"Jaune calm down," Pyrrha said soothingly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He quickly spun to face her, stared at her for a few seconds then let out a sigh.

"Ren, remind me never to tell Nora anything, ever," Jaune asked, Ren nodded.

"So, what is it?!" Ruby yelled, no longer able to contain herself.

"No," Jaune immediately fired back, his head snapping to her. "Not telling, not hinting, not even gonna acknowledge any questions on it! Move on!"

Jaune then began to dig into his food, ignoring the others cries of 'That's not fair!' and 'but we're a team!' or 'your friends!' He soon got up and left to go change for class.

Two weeks later, in Goodwitch's combat class, everyone was about ready to start sparing matches. Jaune sat with his team, feet on the desk and hand on Red Queen as he looked around the room. There was an unusual amount of students in the room, even two other teachers, what for?

Goodwitch walked to the front and called for attention.

"Good day class," She began. "Today is special for you as we are conducting evaluations on your progress, both as teams and individuals. We are testing for endurance against numbers today so teams will be facing single opponents." Half the class started to look nervous and fidget, Jaune just smiled. "A random generator will select teams and individuals for a spare. Our first match will be."

The class turned its attention to the board where the team and individual profile pictures fell like a slot machine. Finally they stopped.

"Jaune Arc vs. Team RWBY!" Goodwitch announced. Jaune smiled wider as he quickly removed his feet from the desk and stood up. Pyrrha quickly rose too and placed a hand on Jaune.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, her eyes full of worry. "You still haven't recovered."

"Don't worry Pyrrha," he said. "I'll be fine, its RWBY you need to worry about, remember, I through trees."

Jaune placed Red Queen on his back and walked down to the arena. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all soon stood across from him.

"Remember, Mr. Arc has a unique aura problem and you will be fighting to knock him out, while he will be aiming to deprive you of your aura. Please, try to show some restrain," Glynda called out.

"Ignore her Ruby," Jaune called out. "If you don't come at me with everything you got, you got no chance!" Jaune began revving Red Queen, reaching full charge quicly as the timer counted down. With his blade glowing a deadly red and the timer at 5, Jaune began focusing Devil Bringers energy.

5

4

3

2

1

FIGHT!

When the timer hit its end, team RWBY sprung into action. Ruby used her semblance to charge forward, swinging the blunt end of her scythe, hoping to end the match quickly. Jaune waited for her to be right on top of him when he vanished in a blur away from the strike as Crescent Rose hit the floor. However, Blake had counted on him dodging and was right there when he dodged. She swung her blade, hoping to get him, but Jaune once again dodged harm, this time back from her. Jaune readied his blade before charging the faunus. Blake was unable to dodge and was hit by an Exceed powered swing from Red Queen. Being one of the weaker stamina wise, Blake felt a lot of the impact from the blade and flew back before crashing into the ground.

Seeing her partner get it, Yang decided to try to take advantage of Jaune's elsewhere-adverted attention and rushed him. She fired two bursts from her gauntlets while she ran towards him. Jaune was clearly not as distracted as she hoped as he quickly pulled out his revolver and fired two high-powered blasts, the later of which threw his arm up. The enhanced bullets tore through Yang's shells and sped right at her. Yang rolled to avoided them, not realizing that Weiss had set up right behind her, leaving the poor heiress to take the attack. Weiss got to her feet before she, seemingly at random, blew up. She was thrown from her feet and against the wall by the delayed blast. While injured, she was not out, but wondered where the explosion came from.

Yang reached Jaune and began to try a close quarter attack, boxing at him with punch after punch. Jaune used his sword to block or dodge attack after attack; however, he was constantly backing up, trying to get enough distance to make a good swing. Finally, and opening appeared in Yang's attack, and Jaune took it. With a mighty swing, Jaune managed to counter Yang and slash her across her form. She screamed out as she was hit when Jaune suddenly attacked. He swung down from both sides before holding a moment, then unleashed a rapid combo of about 4 slashes before spinning around twice, the second spin strike sending her back. While normally that would have been good thing, Jaune was aware of Yang's damage absorbing semblance and decided to finish her fast. He streaked forward, bashing Yang into the wall before dragging them both into the air with a flaming high roller, having charged Red Queen on the last strike. He quickly began hitting her mid air with sword slashes before he grabbed her with an arm around the waist. He used and air hike platform to propel them down and slammed her into the ground, her aura red. Jaune rolled away as Ruby tried to avenge her sister. Jaune suddenly found himself trapped by ice as he had rolled right onto one of Weiss' glyphs. Blake, Weiss, and Ruby, seeing their chance, all charged Jaune. Blake shifting Gamble Shroud to its blade form and attacked. Weiss used her glyphs and charged as Ruby did the same. Jaune planted Red Queen into the ice and reeved it, hopping to break the ice in time, but it was too late. The ice broke, but just then, all attacks hit. From behind, Weiss' sword impaled through Jaune's lower abdomen while Blake's pieced the left side of his neck, and finally, poor Ruby put Crescent Rose's blade straight through Jaune's chest.

"Gaa!" Jaune cried out as the blades all sank into his body. Jaune froze, wide eyed as the team Ruby did the same.

"Jaune!" his teammates cried out, especially his partner.

"W-what?" Ruby stammered as she processed what she just did, he grip on her weapon loosening. "What have I?"

However, before she could say any more, a boot firmly threw her away, wrenching Crescent Rose from her at the same time.

Jaune pulled Red Queen from its spot and spun on his heel, bringing the blade on both Blake and Weiss. He spun them once before cranking his handle once and launching them to the wall with their leader. The whole arena was now frozen stiff, even the staff, gapping at the site of him still moving.

"Eh," Jaune grunted. "You guys are getting better." Jaune reached up with his left hand and grabbed Gamble Shroud's hilt and pulled the blade from his neck. Blood spilled from it, but there was no visible wound, as if it never happened. The weapon fell to the ground with a small clatter as he then reached behind him and grabbed the blade of the sword in his back. "I would even say I have," He grunted with effort as he pulled the weapon from his body, it crashed to the ground. "Underestimated you." He took a few breaths before grabbing the frame of Crescent Rose and began to pull. However, his efforts didn't get much moved as he didn't have an appropriate grip.

The half devil then removed his right hand from the sling and grabbed Crescent Rose's handle. He proceeded to pull the scythe from him, the blade slowly retracting while spattering blood all around the floor before him. With a final huff, Jaune removed the large weapon from his chest before slightly falling forward, still holding Crescent Rose. He caught himself and corrected his stance, breathing heavy, then dropped Ruby's weapon. Panting, Jaune turned a smile towards the three stone teens.

"You almost had me there," he finished as he placed Red Queen back on his back.

"H-How?" Weiss managed to stammer out. "H-h-how are y-y-you al-l-live?"

"And how are you uninjured?" Blake asked in a flash of breath to avoid stammering like Weiss.

"Oh, I'm injured alright," Jaune said as he rolled his neck then cracked it with his hands. "But I can take much more than that. You want to give it another go?"

He picked up their weapons and tossed them back. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake slowly picked up their weapons and slowly raised them. They began whispering among themselves.

"Should we even keep fighting?" Ruby asked. "He just got impaled in three ways, all of which are lethal! How can we knock him out if he can survive that?"

"For once Ruby, I agree," Weiss said. "We're out matched here, no point in dragging this out." Blake nodded.

They lowered their weapons and Ruby shouted. "Team RWBY forfeits the match!"

"This match goes to Jaune Arc," Glynda whispered out with absolute shock and astonishment, not over the match, but that the white haired hunter in training took three blades and walked it off. Jaune crossed his arms and smiled.

"Good match guys," he called as he turned and walked off. As soon as he was out of the arena, he found himself in a crushing hug from his partner, he face buried in his shoulder.

"Pyrrha!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Jaune," Ren announcing himself and alerting Jaune to the fact that he was there, and was holding Nora back. "You just got stabbed by three weapons and you ask what's wrong?"

"Right," Jaune sighed as he wrapped his arms around his partner, comforting her through her worry. "I have some explaining to do, don't I?"

"Big time," Ren said with a stern, almost angry tone.

After Pyrrha had finally calmed down, Jaune told them he'd explain somewhere more private.

Team JNPR travelled a short way to a roof above the dorms after hours where Jaune said he would explain.

"Ok," Pyrrha declare, as they got to the roof. "Jaune, explain, now!" She was, understandably, furious! He had made her cry she was so worried when he got stabbed, yet astonished and confused when he continued to fight and pulled the weapons like nothing. He sighed at her angry face and glanced at his team. Ren, the man who could basically paten a neutral look had a visage of anger. And Nora, Nora was staring with more focus that he thought her capable of. Then Pyrrha; his partner and best friend at Beacon. She had trusted him with secrets that she hadn't even told her parents, went to great lengths just to spend time with him, and generally made sure he didn't get expelled. Her face showed anger, sorrow and betrayal. It broke his heart and shredded his will when he saw her like that. He turned his head to the concrete floor with guild and regret.

"Before I explain, you have to promise me that this goes no further," He said.

"Jaune," Ren began to interrupt.

"Promise!" Jaune re-asserted. "Even you Nora!" She nodded vigorously.

"You can trust us," Pyrrha whispered gently, getting Jaune's attention. He stared at her face for a few moments before he lifted his right arm.

He pulled the glove off, reveling his glowing, blue fingers. His team's eyes widened at that then all gasped as he pulled down the sleeve, showing the red and blue, demonic arm.

"This is how," Jaune said. "This is my secret."

"Your semblance physically manifested?" Ren asked.

"No," Jaune swiftly said. "I don't have a semblance, but this is a physical manifestation of what I am." He gave a hard look at his team. "This arm, this is the arm of a demon." Everyone leaned back. "This arm, is the physical manifestation of my demonic power."

"W-w-what?" Pyrrha breathed.

"Guys," he hesitated. "I'm half demon." Jaune paused to give them a moment to process it. "That's why I'm able to throw trees, that's why I can throw a Deathstalker into a cliff, that's why I can defeat six of them like nothing," he looked at Pyrrha. "That's why I can get impaled with no visible injury and continue on. Why I don't have an aura."

"Y-you're not h-human are you?" Ren asked hesitantly.

"Not entirely," Jaune answered as he gripped Devil Bringer's wrist. "I'm half demon, half human. This arm is the demonic part of me. I always wore a cast over it to hide if from prying eyes or those around me."

"How long," Pyrrha asked. Jaune just shrugged.

"I don't know," he answered. "Look, guys, there's more to it than what I'm telling you so, let me explain it." They all nodded, he turned his head and stared at his arm. "I call it Devil Bringer. As for what its good for, a lot of things." He summoned the spectral arm as he reached out to show it. The ghostly hand hung in the air, seemingly flowing towards Jaune's actual arm as he showed how it mimicked his movements. "Devil Bringer allows me to summon this to use for a variety of purposes, such as grabs and pulling an enemy close." The ghostly projection vanished as Jaune continued explaining. "I also use its energy to charge Blue Rose, not my aura as I have non."

"Do you mean you do not have a soul, Jaune?" Nora, surprisingly asked.

"No, I mean I a have half a human soul and half a demon's soul. The utilization of demonic souls and energy is commonly called Alchemy but using a human soul is called Aura. I don't have enough of a human soul to have an aura but a demonic soul is physically stronger. Yes there is a difference with a significant benefit. A human soul, while physically weak, is resistant and persistent, you know the unbreakable will of humanity thing, and Faunus are included. A demon has the physical edge but not necessarily the same will. Demons are driven by power and greed, meaning the stronger ones are crafty and sometimes cowardly. Having a human soul means I have a humans unbreakable will to survive and ingenuity yet the physical capability of a demon, a deadly and dangerous combination, both ways. It also means that your nature is in swing. If I get enraged or otherwise emotional, I give in to my more demonic instincts to fight and obtain power, to destroy and cause despair. If I were to shun my demonic half, my true power remains locked and hidden, I become afraid and weak of will. To surrender ones humanity is to give in to the demonic power and become more demonic than human, and that can be costly."

"So," Ren asked. "What does that mean about you?"

Jaune paused and gazed down at his arm, still holding it shyly.

"I've partly accepted my demonic half, but I know this because I've seen someone who has accepted his true nature and because more powerful for it. But I just can't do that, not if I am to pursue being a hunter," he explained. "Can we just go back now, I'll explain more later, but I'm tried and this has been exhausting."

His team nodded and they headed back to the dorm.

**So, wow, this was hard chapter to start and get to, I hope that I will be able to get to this as its so popular. Also, for those interested in DP&amp;ML2, I might start trying to work on it soon. Gonna half to cancel/ abandon some stories, but his one is defiantly not one. Enjoy, review and cheer me on for the next chapter.**


	6. So Here's the Deal

2

So, heres the deal. I really don't think this story is going to be completed. I've lost absolutely all inspiration, motivation, and desire to see this story to where I wanted it to go. It was a poorly thought out story made on a whim of a fan high of 2 series and decided to merge them togeather. Also, I broke my own rule of character creating, never make an OP character. As several people have pointed out, Jaune is, in this state, invincible, and I overlooked the obvious speed difference between all the characters and the DMC characters. Jaune's attacks themselves are based on the repetitive attacks of DMC4 game, and that's just bad looking and lazy on my part. Although this story is my most popular and most favorite, it is not my favorite series anymore. I haven't seen most of season 2 of RWBY or any of season 3! I know about Pyrrha dying in the S3 finally and while she was one of my favorite characters, I don't care about RWBY anymore. Looking back, it seems like an action series for 12+ kids, there's no blood or deep plot that I've noticed. No sentimental speeches about how the world isn't perfect and how sometimes people fail. It's been sunshine and rainbow for a group of underage soldiers who don't understand their roles in life. Pyrrha dying was probably the highlight of the series, it showed that the character's aren't invincible, people can die and that this is reality. However, I wasn't hooked on it, my friend got me into it because of RvsB, which was made by the same people and suggested I watch it. I liked the characters and ideas of the first season but got off my high of it halfway through the second season. So, this story is pretey much dead.

HOWEVER!

I'm going to let you decide what happens to it, here are some of the options I'm giving you to vote on.

Finish the story with one big climatic fight of season 3's ending with a massive time skip and end it there, enjoy the final ride of actions. I've done this before and people seem to like that I'm willing to finish the story rather than leave it unended, I hate it cause its lowse work that didn't reach my original dream.

Forget this story and start on another RWBY crossover. this is my favorite option as I have a crossover for RWBY and Rosario + Vampire, with OC characters who are not overpowered and I believe that I can make dynamic, interesting, and fun to follow. However, this won't happen if you don't vote for it and it would be in both the RWBY archive and the 1 story sized Rosario + Vampire RWBY crossover section. So, please, go for this one I promise it will be awesome. Only problem is that I can't decide, a succubus or incubus brother, so I might make a second poll for that.

Abandon this story and focus on Dark Prince and the Moon Lady 2: Deoxys Revenge. The Dark Prince and the Moon Lady was my first successful multi-chapter story, meaning it got to its end after a gradual story build. I like to think I can do the same with the sequel to it and would love to be able to see it gain just as much traction as this one did.

So, those are your options, chose one, please, don't suggest that I just finish this story as I can't . An no I'm not putting it up for adoption. I refuse to do that with something like this, nore do I want to take the time to re-write and fix it. So, read, vote and please chose option 2.


	7. Possible Re-write Announcement

Hey Guys it' been a while since I've touching this story hasn't it.

Well, here's the news, it is with great remorse that I inform you that Grimm May Cry is dead. There will be no final chapter as I can't think of any way to write down the fights scenes required for such a chapter. Plus, my focus is taken by school and life in general. However, there is hope**.**

**I AM CONSIDEREDING RE-WRITING GRIMM MAY CRY!**

This would allow me to fix some of the literary issues I personally had with the original, such as trying to replicate gameplay as a story. And having an actual plot.

However, there are several things I would have to do before I could do this, I'll run through them now.

**Finish The Vampires of Beacon**

Obviously, I need to finish the 'replacement' story for Grimm May Cry before I start it's re-write. I'm honestly having fun with it and have a massive outline set up that I feel I need to shorten a bit. Other then that, this is a great way for me to practice some of the techniques and skills I'm learning in my creative writing class. Once it's over, I may consider starting up some other stories that have been on hold to long.

**Develp plot**

Last time, I had a plot but I didn't, I was kind of winging it from here to there, hoping it would make sence in the end, which is what led to it's downfall. I had no end point, no plot ending, it was just going till it died, and it died early. I ran out of ideas on how to continue after Jaune's confession, and I don't want that happening again as that was when the story was suppose to pick up, the true starting point. But that didn't happen, so I need a better idea for where it's going then winging it.

**Make Outline**

For Vampires of Beacon, I've made an extensive outline of all planned chapters, not all of them are filled in but I have the bear bones of what I want to occur in most of the chapters and am able to tweak at my leisure. It is incredibly reassuring that I have what I want for the next chapter already written down so that I don't have to make it up as I write. It also helps me make better connections to a plot, even though Vampire is episodically and not really building to any plot, just a collection of adventures that happened. I don't want that for Grimm May Cry, I want it to be going somewhere, where most every chapter has events that effect the plot. So, in order to do so and avoid getting stumped by lack of ideas, I want to make an outline.

**Write**

Finally, I actually have to write the thing, and that requires time and dedication that I'm not always 100% sure I have.

So, there you have it, the re-write might happen, might not.

Also, I forgot to mention, the chance of this story being re-written, lies in the fate and popularity of The Vampires of Beacon. If that story doesn't go over well, meaning, no reviews, or negative reviews or low view counts. Then I'm considering my RWBY work over as I lost interest in the series on it's own. So, that's what you've got to do, it's for Grimm May Cry, read and review Vampires of Beacon. I mean it, don't just go look at it, leave a review, it really boosts my moral for the story.


End file.
